


broken boy with the cute eyes

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, but like it's cute so it's all good, gonna be depressing as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank hates himself and he loves Gerard. And as it seems, Gerard is the only who can make things just a little better.





	broken boy with the cute eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i haven't listened to mcr in ages so i apologize in advance if this isn't great, but i'll try!
> 
> it's for my homie eve for being a wonderful friend and as an appreciation to her existence (:
> 
> tw: self harm and implied suicide attempt

Frank hates himself. That's just been the thing since he was thirteen years old. He's now nineteen, and not much has changed. He's been on all the antidepressants you can think of, and at this point, he doesn't see anything getting better.

He has a best friend named Mikey, but Mikey has a boyfriend named Ray and he spends most of his time with him.

Frank has a boyfriend too. His name is Gerard and he's Mikey's brother.

Frank loves Gerard more than he can explain. The only thing is, Gerard literally knows nothing about him. He doesn't know that Frank hasn't eaten more than a granola bar in two days. He doesn't know that Frank spends every afternoon contemplating if he should get out his razor blade. And most afternoons, he does.

Frank just claims that he gets sick a lot so he can't eat, which isn't entirely false. He says he's cold, and always needs his hoodie on. And, Gerard believes him because why wouldn't he?

Today has been an especially bad day. Frank drops his backpack at the front door of his dorm and then slowly walks to his bed.

He can barely feel himself moving, he can barely register that he's even doing it. He doesn't feel like crying, he just wants this to be over. He takes his razor and does what he's used to doing. He doesn't stop this time, though.

Eventually, Frank drops it and picks up his phone. 

"Hey, Frankie, what's up?" Gerard cheerfully answers.

"Hey, love, so, I don't really know what I did, but I want you to know that I love you," Frank answers.

"Wait what do you mean?" His boyfriend asks, sounding more concerned.

"I don't know. Bye. I love you," Frank repeats. He hangs up and ignores his wrist. He knew it probably wouldn't kill him, but man, it hurts like hell. 

After of probably about ten minutes of Frank cringing in pain, his door opens and starts panicking, but not having the energy or motivation to actually get up.

"Frank, oh my gosh what did you do?" Gerard asks, holding back tears.

"I-I don't know. I'm okay," Frank tells him. Gerard takes off his shirt and uses it stop the bleeding from his boyfriend's wrists, even though it's mostly stopped by now. While doing so, he notices everything else on Frank's arms. 

"How long have you been doing this?" He asks.

"Since I was thirteen," Frank admits, but realizing how amazing it feels to actually tell someone about this after six years of absolutely nobody knowing. Gerard doesn't hesitate before hugging the shorter boy, holding him like it's the last time he would ever see him.

"I love you so much, you know that? Can you try to stop?" Frank shrugs because at this point it's just kind of a habit. 

"I can try," he finally sighs.

"Thank you so much." Gerard wipes Frank's wet bangs from his eyes. Frank didn't even realize that he was crying.

"Thank you for being here," Frank whispers to him. He leans in and presses his lips into him.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll always be here for you," Gerard tells him once they're done kissing. They stand up and they hug again, and Frank can't find it in himself to let go for a really long time. He finally does, and Gerard takes a good look at him. "You have really pretty eyes, baby," Gerard observes.

"Broken boy with the cute eyes," Frank says, half-laughing.

"And I'll be here the whole time you're trying to fix yourself," Gerard says, kissing the top of his head.


End file.
